


Seven ways to find a man and an elf in bed

by Snow_Falcon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falcon/pseuds/Snow_Falcon
Summary: Семь раз, когда Арагорн и Леголас были пойманы за любовными делами.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 7





	Seven ways to find a man and an elf in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven ways to find a man and an elf in bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837889) by [Attenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia). 



Элронд  
Элронд прошелся по залам, удивляясь, куда исчез его преемник. Это было непохоже на Эстеля - так долго оставаться в кровати. Эльфийский владыка опасался, что тот мог заболеть. Хотя, если бы подобное и случилось, то Леголас обязательно оповестил бы его.  
Он был приятно удивлен, насколько быстро сдружились человек и принц. Эстель был молод (лишь по человеческим меркам), и у него могло бы быть больше друзей за пределами Имладриса.  
Подойдя к комнате Арагорна, Элронд постучался и наклонил голову, как только до его слуха донеслись какие-то шаркающие звуки. Опасаясь, что происходит что-то неладное, он распахнул дверь и шагнул внутрь.  
Этого он точно не ожидал увидеть. Постель была смята, а одежда Эстеля и Леголаса валялась на полу. Зорким глазом Элронд успел заметить, как покачивается дверца шкафа, словно ее только что закрыли. Он шагнул к ней и потянул ручку на себя. Там его и застал вид абсолютно голого сына в объятиях такого же обнаженного принца Зеленолесья. Арагорн вздрогнул, а щеки Леголаса окрасились в цвет спелого помидора.  
Элронд не сказал ничего. Он приподнял бровь, наблюдая за Эстелем, старавшегося прикрыться под его пристальным взглядом. Через несколько секунд он, не произнося ни слова, развернулся и ушел. Ни Эстель, ни Леголас не заметили легкой улыбки, играющей на его губах.

Эстель застонал.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы он выяснил это именно так.  
\- Как думаешь, он не против?  
\- Скоро мы это выясним. Если он пошлёт Глорфинделя за твоей головой, то можно будет с уверенностью сказать, что он нас не одобрил . Но если мы все ещё здесь уже как полчаса живы-здоровы, то, скорее всего, нам не о чем беспокоиться.  
Леголас нервно рассмеялся.  
\- Тебе нужно будет уведомить слесаря, чтобы он поставил замок на дверь. Я не уверен, что смогу сосредоточиться, если кто угодно сможет зайти в любую минуту.  
Глаза Эстеля заблестели.  
\- Это вызов? - его рука скользнула к уже опустившемуся члену, который тут же отозвался на его касание.  
\- Эстель, - простонал Леголас, - замок...  
\- Я поговорю со слесарем сегодня же. А пока у нас есть одно незаконченное дело...  
\- Но кто угодно может зайти и застать нас в кровати...  
На губах Эстеля заиграла озорная улыбка.  
\- А кто говорит про кровать? - плащи в шкафу были отодвинуты подальше, как только Арагорн опустился на колени и без предупреждения взял член Леголаса в рот.  
Будучи принцем, Леголас гордился своей способностью вести себя достойно и прилично. Но никакого достоинства или приличия не было, когда он схватил Эстеля за волосы и бесстыдно толкнулся в его рот, или когда, сильно кончив и потерявшись в чувствах, его ноги подкосились. Он предположил, что никак не мог этому воспрепятствовать. Возможно, позже это будет его волновать, но сейчас разум Леголаса был подернут дымкой удовольствия, и его не беспокоило ничего, кроме вешалки, болезненно врезавшейся в его спину.

Элладан и Элрохир  
\- Почему? - Элладан недоуменно смотрел в дверь, говоря тихо - он не хотел тревожить Эстеля в его секретных делах.  
\- Я не знаю, но готов биться об заклад, что ada знает, - Элрохир наклонился, разглядывая дверную ручку, - вчера у него был этот взгляд… Ну, такой - нетерпимый, будто он знает что-то, чего не знаем мы.  
\- Ну, что бы это ни было, я думаю, пришло время все узнать. Мы же не можем позволить нашему младшему брату хранить от нас какие-то секреты, не так ли?  
\- Ни за что, - согласился Элрохир, - ты захватил отмычки?  
\- Не расстаюсь с ними с тех пор, как ты запер меня в купальне и два дня никому не говорил, где я.  
Элрохир ухмыльнулся и отступил, давая Элладану взломать замок.  
Это заняло несколько минут, после чего дверь со скрипом отворилась, и Элладан вполз в комнату. Первое, что они увидели - это своего брата – совсем без штанов, раскинувшегося на кровати. Леголас же сидел между его ног, с членом Эстеля глубоко во рту.  
Элладан не мог сдержаться. Он издал смешок, который в итоге превратился в откровенный хохот. Элрохир не отставал и теперь они уже оба покатывались со смеху, держась друг за друга.  
Кто бы мог подумать - их младший братишка и принц Зеленолесья!  
Эстель вскрикнул, и Леголас отскочил от него, схватил одеяло и натянул его до подбородка, хоть и был раздет всего лишь по пояс.  
\- Мы…мы не хотели вас прерывать, - кое-как выговорил Элрохир между приступами смеха.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему вы заперлись. В следующий раз попробуй дверной засов, Эстель.  
Похрюкивая от смеха, близнецы вышли и закрыли за собой дверь.

\- В этот раз была не моя вина, - пробормотал Арагорн, - я запер дверь, клянусь.  
Стиснув зубы и процедив ругательства, Леголас натянул рубашку и подошел к двери проверить ручку.  
\- Они взломали замок, мерзавцы. Ох, я проучу их...  
\- Хорошо, мы продумаем идеальный розыгрыш позже, но сейчас... - он указал вниз, где его твердый член образовал небольшую выпуклость под одеялом, причиняя дискофморт.  
Леголас ухмыльнулся.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Разве твой эльфийский слух не должен был уловить звуки взлома двери?  
\- Я был несколько занят, - прошептал Леголас.  
Арагорн собрался было ответить, но в этот момент Леголас снова взялся за его член, и все, о чем он мог думать в этот момент – это об остром язычке и горячем, влажном рте принца.  
Когда дверь снова открылась, Леголас сорвался на крик.  
\- Проваливайте! - проорал он.  
На сей раз никто не зашел. Вместо этого кто-то бросил в комнату баночку, приземлившуюся на середину кровати с легким хлопком.  
Арагорн потянулся к ней, увидев, что она наполнена кремом-смазкой.  
\- Я прибью близнецов.  
\- Нет, - Леголас с интересом стал разглядывать крем, - до тех пор, пока мы не выясним, где они это взяли.

Трандуил  
\- М-милорд, - Элер зацепился о свою же ногу и едва не выронил копье, что было нетипично для столь умелого стражника.  
Трандуил удивленно воззрился на него, размышляя, не заболел ли тот. Стражник стоял прямо посередине двери, не давая зайти внутрь.  
\- Я бы хотел видеть моего сына, Элер.  
Элер побледнел.  
\- Эм, ваше величество, он... он... м-м-м... он спит.  
Трандуил поднял брови в изумлении.  
\- Уже почти полдень.  
\- Да, милорд, просто... наверное, он был занят всю ночь и не спал.  
\- Чем занят?  
\- Бумажной работой?  
\- Бумажной работой. Элер, ты вообще знаешь моего сына? Когда он в последний раз добровольно занимался бумажной работой?  
Элер сглотнул.  
\- Эм...  
С Трандуила было достаточно. Он оттолкнул Элера в сторону и вошел в комнату.  
Элер не лгал, Леголас действительно спал, насколько это можно было увидеть, ведь большую его часть скрывало обнаженное тело мужчины. Трандуил потряс головой, слабо надеясь на то, что видение исчезнет, но так оно и было – человеческое дитя Элронда, обнаженное больше, чем ему хотелось бы видеть, обнимало Леголаса, который, кажется, тоже был без одежды.  
Трандуил скрестил руки на груди, глядя на них. Кажется, он понял, чем был так занят Леголас поздно ночью, и это явно не было связано с бумагами. Он громко прочистил горло.  
Леголас что-то сонно пробормотал и мягко поцеловал Арагорна в лоб. Тот проснулся и сильнее зарылся в его шею.  
Трандуил снова прочистил горло, на этот раз громче.  
Это привлекло их внимание. Эстель издал недовольный звук, а Леголас перекатился в сторону, выхватил нож, но опустил его, как только понял, кто в комнате.  
\- A-ada, - он натянул на себя и человека одеяло, - я... не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
Трандуил обратил свой взор на Арагорна, которого Леголас быстро закрыл своим телом, как щитом.  
\- Ты любишь моего сына, Эстель?  
Арагорн на мгновение взглянул на него, прежде чем ответить: «Д-да, hir nin. Больше, чем что-либо на свете».  
\- А ты любишь его, Леголас?  
\- Люблю, ada.  
\- И вы счастливы вместе?  
\- Да, - ответили они хором.  
Трандуил несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Очень хорошо, - он собрался уйти, но обернулся, задержавшись у двери, - я буду ждать внуков.

Они откинулись на кровати. Леголас поднес к лицу дрожащие руки, а Арагорн незаметно коснулся горла, немного удивляясь, что его голова все еще на месте.  
\- Не могу поверить, что это только что произошло, - прошептал Леголас, - мне никогда еще не было так стыдно.  
\- Эй, это справедливо - теперь и мой, и твой отцы знают.  
Принц только покачал головой.  
\- Как думаешь, он действительно нас одобрил?  
Губы Леголаса растянулись в ухмылке.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, что да.  
\- Вот только я без понятия, как он может ожидать от нас внуков.  
\- Ох, Эстель, мне тебя еще многому предстоит научить, - рассмеялся Леголас, - с небольшой помощью Митрандира мы легко обеспечим ada внуками, которых он так хочет.  
\- Это если Митрандир согласится помочь.  
\- Ты знаешь моего отца? Смог бы отказать ему?  
Арагорн сглотнул, представив себе эту сцену.  
\- Ни в коем случае.  
Леголас ухмыльнулся.  
\- Вот и я так думаю.

Гимли  
Гимли уже почти сдался, но ему действительно нужно было поговорить с Леголасом. В их последнем охотничьем состязании силы были слишком неравны - чертов эльф вырос среди деревьев. Он не мог ожидать, что Гимли будет ему достойным соперником, когда они впервые были в Лотлориэне, и гном жаждал реванша.  
\- Халдир! Ты не видел Леголаса?  
Халдир остановился, услышав его вопрос. Он явно почувствовал себя в не своей тарелке.  
\- Видел, он с Эстелем.  
\- Где?  
\- На большом дубе, на юге, но я думаю, что ты должен дать им побыть наедине.  
\- Глупости! Этот эльф должен мне реванш!  
Халдир закатил глаза и пробормотал что-то вроде «Только потом не говори, что тебя не предупреждали», но Гимли уже не слушал. Он шагал наверх без малейшего ворчания или раздражения. Он был уверен, что эльф способен услышать его за милю, но это его не останавливало. Чертов эльфийский слух.  
Гимли наконец-то добрался до жилища. Он крепко зажмурился, но уже не мог стереть из своей памяти то, что только что увидел: Арагорна и Леголаса, лежащих на кровати и переплетенных воедино. Разумеется, он прежде видел их обоих голыми, это было неизбежно при путешествии вместе. Но вот чего он не ожидал (и никогда не хотел) увидеть, так это Арагорна, лежащего на спине, с закинутыми на плечи Леголаса ногами, пока тот вбивался в него, все больше наращивая темп.  
\- Да, вот так, - сбивчиво прошептал Арагорн, и Гимли заткнул уши руками. Он хотел уйти, но был уверен, что любое движение выдаст его присутствие. Еще никогда он не хотел стать невидимым так сильно.  
Несмотря на закрытые уши, он все равно услышал крик блаженства Арагорна, а несколько мгновений спустя - еще более громкий - Леголаса.  
Через пару секунд гном приоткрыл глаза, поняв, что эльф и человек смотрят на него с нечитаемыми лицами. Гимли открыл рот и вновь закрыл его, силясь что-то сказать. В конце концов, он заставил свой язык шевелиться: «Я желаю реванша, эльф».  
Затем он резко развернулся и направился вниз по лестнице, стараясь забыть то, что только что увидел.

У Леголаса вырвался легкий смешок.  
\- Ну, полагаю, однажды это должно было произойти. Мы напугали его.  
\- Его выражение лица было просто бесценным, - согласился Эстель, - нас преследует неудача, тебе не кажется? Клянусь, к концу войны во всем Средиземье не будет человека, эльфа или гнома, который бы не натыкался на нас с тобой в постели.  
\- Да, но есть вещи и похуже. А поскольку прервавший нас гном, как мне кажется, будет держать дистанцию, как насчет воздать должное этому восхитительному клубничному джему, который Халдир оставил нам? - в подтверждение своих слов Леголас принялся наносить его на тело Арагорна.  
Тот смог только прерывисто вздохнуть, когда Леголас начал слизывать джем с его груди.

Фродо  
\- Странник, я...  
\- Нет-нет, парень, ты не хочешь туда идти, - Гимли перехватил его за талию и быстро оттащил в сторону.  
\- Но мне нужно поговорить со Странником, - они пришвартовали лодки Лориэна часом раннее и сейчас разбивали лагерь на ночь.  
\- Нет, если ты не хочешь, чтобы у тебя из глаз пошла кровь, - предостерег его Гимли.  
Фродо не понял странного предупреждения, решив, что это просто плохой перевод с гномьего, и отпихнул Гимли. Он был полон решимости сообщить Страннику о существе, преследовавшем их.  
Кажется, тот уже приготовился ко сну. Он расположил свое спальное место чуть в стороне от остальных. Это точно была его постель, но он определенно был в ней не один.  
\- Странник?  
Следопыт, похоже, не услышал его, и Фродо прошел вперед. Когда ему удалось понять, что происходит, он почувствовал, как заливается краской.  
Странник и Леголас прижались друг к другу в одной постели, и целовались настолько страстно, что было сложно понять, где чей язык.  
Пока он наблюдал, Странник запустил руку под одеяло. Фродо не видел, что он там делал, но это движение заставило Леголаса выгнуться и резко выдохнуть, хватаясь за волосы Странника.  
Фродо начал отступать настолько тихо, насколько хоббит может быть тихим. К его облегчению, ему таки удалось сбежать в другую часть лагеря.  
\- Мистер Фродо? Что-то случилось?  
\- Мои глаза кровоточат, Сэм, - пробормотал он и поспешил к реке с желанием окунуть в нее лицо.  
Арагорн очнулся от ужасного шума. Через плечо он увидел одного из хоббитов, идущего к нему и несущего горшок с несколькими металлическими ложками. Леголас успел вовремя среагировать, вытащив себя из постели и одевшись в рекордные сроки.  
\- Фродо, что ты делаешь? - прошипел Арагорн, - ты шумишь так, что разбудишь и мертвого!  
\- Извини, Странник, я просто... не хотел застать вас врасплох. Сэм просил передать, что ужин уже готов.  
Следопыт покачал головой. Он никак не мог понять хоббитов. Леголас подал ему руку, и они последовали за Фродо.  
\- Как думаешь, он видел нас? - шепнул принц.  
\- Думаю, да. Заметил, как он смотрел на нас? Как на дракона, собирающегося отгрызть ему голову! А я ведь только хотел поздравить себя с тем, что в этот раз нас не застукали!  
\- Возможно, тебе пора привыкать делать это перед всем Братством.  
Арагорн поднял брови. Они делали все возможное, чтобы сохранить отношения в секрете, но усилий прилагалось больше, чем оно того стоило.  
\- Ну, если тебя это устроит, то хорошо.  
Видимо, Леголас был эльфом, не видевшим смысла в тонкостях, так как считал, что лучший способ заявить о себе своим спутникам - броситься Арагорну на колени за обедом и начать целовать его, лапая при этом во всевозможных местах.  
В целом, это был интересный вечер.

Эовин  
\- Миледи? Я могу Вам чем-то помочь?  
\- Я просто искала лорда Арагорна.  
Гимли поморщился.  
\- Сейчас он занят.  
\- Ох, мне лишь нужно поговорить с ним минутку. Мы едва ли говорили с тех пор, как он упал с обрыва. Это не займет много времени.  
Гимли закатил глаза.  
\- Ну да, игнорируйте мои советы. Только потом не приходите ко мне в слезах.  
Эовин уж очень хотела увидеть Арагорна, чтобы задумываться над словами Гимли, так что она помчалась в его комнату, в спешке даже забыв постучаться.  
Она увидела его в кровати, обнаженного, и не одного. Леголас лежал на спине, с широко разведенными в стороны ногами. Пальцы Арагорна были внутри него и ритмично входили и выходили.  
\- Эстель... если ты продолжишь, то я сейчас... я сейчас... да, вот здесь... прямо сейчас... О да, прямо здесь, Эстель! - крик эльфа был достаточно громким, чтобы пошатнуть основание Хельмовой Пади, когда он достиг своего пика.  
Эовин словно приросла к полу. Она не могла отвести от них взгляд. Как же она была глупа. Конечно, Арагорн никогда не будет с ней - его сердце уже занято.  
В конце концов Леголас сумел восстановить дыхание и повернулся к ней, по-видимому, абсолютно не удивившись.  
\- Привет, Эовин.  
Арагорн вздрогнул, обернувшись, и послал ей вымученную улыбку.  
\- Миледи.  
\- Извините... простите меня, - Эовин подобрала подол юбки и бросилась наутек, проигнорировав Гимлино «Я же говорил».

Эстель вздохнул.  
\- Я разбил ей сердце.  
\- Это должно было однажды случиться.  
\- Ты знал, что она здесь, не так ли?  
\- Я чувствовал чье-то присутствие, но, если ты не заметил, Эстель, разумом я был в другом месте.  
Арагорн растянул губы в ухмылке.  
\- Думаю, я приму это за доказательство моего мастерства.  
\- Кстати, насчет мастерства... - Леголас перевернулся так, что Эстель оказался под ним, - время вернуть услугу, - шепнул он. Он почувствовал член Эстеля, твердый, как штык, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Подготовка любовника не заняла много времени, и скоро Леголас заставил Арагорна кричать чуть ли не громче, чем до этого кричал он сам.  
\- Вы двое, поспокойнее, из-за вас землетрясение начнется! - заорал Гимли.  
Они не обращали на него никакого внимания, пока оба не насытились и не оказались в объятиях друг друга.  
\- Он просто раздражен, потому что думал, что ты умер, - Леголас запечатлел поцелуй на мокром лбу Арагорна, - кстати, больше никогда так не поступай со мной.  
\- Я постараюсь, meleth nin. И я уверен, что настроение Гимли как-то связано с его недостатком сна. Нам действительно нужно постараться быть тише.  
\- Возможно... Или, быть может, мне следует узнать, насколько громко ты можешь кричать.  
Этой ночью действительно произошло небольшое землетрясение, но и Леголас, и Арагорн готовы были лечь костьми, доказывая, что не имеют к этому ни малейшего отношения.

Фарамир  
Фарамир глубоко вздохнул. Он мог сделать это. Он сталкивался с армиями орков, троллей и еще кого похуже. Это мелочь, правда.  
Его рука зависла над дверной ручкой. Все ужасающие истории, что он когда-либо слышал от своей жены, слуг и множества дворян, пронеслись в голове. Однако он не вынудит стражников делать это за него. Арагорн попросил его, Фарамира, уведомить о прибытии делегации из Эребора, и он не настолько труслив, чтобы переложить эту неприятную обязанность на кого-нибудь еще.  
Фарамир быстро постучал и, не получив ответа, нерешительно шагнул внутрь. Он был готов ко всему, ведь слышал разные удивительные истории от людей, застававших короля и его мужа. Нужно просто покончить с этим. Что бы там ни было, это не может быть хуже того, что видела Эовин.  
Добравшись до спальни, он осознал, что все это время держал глаза сомкнутыми, так что заставил себя наконец раскрыть веки.  
Фарамир моргнул, не веря своим глазам.  
Арагорн и Леголас лежали укрытые одеялом, и, кажется, одетые в ночные рубашки. Голова короля покоилась на плече эльфа, в то время как тот нежно обнимал мужчину. Это было... мило. Что более важно, Фарамира это ни капельки не травмировало.  
Он ничего не мог с собой поделать и просто рассмеялся. Эовин будет в ярости - она-то ожидала услышать рассказ об ужасах, сродни тех, что пережила сама, но получит описание королевских ночнушек.  
\- Фарамир? Все хорошо?  
Он понял, что Арагорн уже проснулся и смотрел на него так, будто сомневался в его здравомыслии - Фарамир все еще хихикал.  
\- Да, милорд, все отлично в это прекрасное утро! Делегация из Эребора прибыла, я пришел, чтобы разбудить вас.  
\- Спасибо, Фарамир, скоро буду.

После ухода наместника Арагорн был слегка озадачен. Он редко видел Фарамира столь беззаботным и истерично хихикающим в сторонке.  
\- Леголас. Просыпайся.  
Его муж тут же открыл глаза.  
\- Эстель.  
Они целовались несколько минут, прежде чем Арагорн с неохотой оторвался.  
\- Нам нужно вставать. Делегация из Эребора прибыла. Фарамир пришел, чтобы разбудить нас.  
Леголас прыснул.  
\- По крайней мере, в этот раз мы были одеты. Не то чтобы дворцу нужны новые сплетни о нас. Ты знал, что по крайней мере трое молодых людей обращались ко мне за советом о том, как им ублажить своих любимых? Тебе действительно необходимо научиться быть тише.  
\- И что тут смешного? - Арагорн поцеловал его еще раз, прежде чем наконец встать с кровати, - пойдем, Гимли ждет нас. Ты знаешь, что он навыдумывает, если мы опоздаем.  
\- Куда более интересные вещи, это точно.  
Они быстро оделись и, рука об руку, отправились встречать делегацию.


End file.
